Definitely Not Cute
by doodlefreak
Summary: Not when they do things like this, at least. Gary/Ash


**Warning**: Two males engaging in sexual acts. If this bothers or angers you in any way, please stop reading now.

Note from the future: Thoughts/words expressed below are not necessarily the views of the writer. I've refrained from editing the story below, but please educate yourselves on asexuality and sexual coercion before or after you read this story. Gary is not a very nice person.

* * *

**Cute**

* * *

Ash looked up into brown eyes. Again, he felt the stinging sensation of being looked down upon with inferiority that always ignited his will to punch the person in the face. But instead of launching that punch, he pulled the person down for a kiss by the neck, his cheeks burning. He was so close he could almost feel the other's own fiery blush leaking through his clothes.

Ash startled a bit when something poked him in the thigh. Oh, wait, he could. He pulled back and stared owlishly up at the other.

"Um…" Gary stuttered, looking away.

Ash almost thought Oh, how cute, but that was before he reminded himself of who he was, and who the other person was. Cute wasn't a word to be used here. Not that he would ever use the word cute when describing someone. Maybe Misty's newborn, but not Gary. Definitely not this guy.

Gary scratched his cheek sheepishly with his index finger, still looking away. Very, very hesitantly, he rolled his hips into Ash's, still sporting that God thwarting satin stain on his cheek bones, as well as something else.

Ash hissed and snapped his eyes shut, rolling his hips back against Gary's. A moan that wasn't his own almost made him reopen his eyes, but he was starting to get used to this idea of… experimenting, so he didn't to save themselves both the embarrassment. Gary kept rolling his hips, and Ash kept bucking into them, just getting used to things as they were.

A hop, skip and a jump later (maybe not in that exact order) and they were shuddering in the dark. Moonlight was sometimes helpful to see things you wanted if you didn't have a flashlight or friendly Charmander, but other times it was just annoying. Like, when you just had to be wearing what had to be the most embarrassing expression in all of your life in front of the person you'd been trying to impress more than half of it. Or when that exact person was wearing the sexiest one you'd ever seen, while you had that expression on. Humiliating was what it was, and nothing short of degrading and crushing his pride into little, painful bits.

Ash almost cried in frustration. Almost.

But that was only because he was doing a different sort of crying. Crying out, to be exact.

Coming down from a high he wouldn't forget any time soon, Ash closed his eyes again, not having remembered when he opened them in the first place. Gary was panting above him, hot and heavy, and it was starting to arouse parts of him it shouldn't have. He'd been adolescent for far too long.

When Gary got too heavy for him he complained, and the heavier man rolled off him to settle at his side. He tried hard not to notice the cool breeze that washed over him the second Gary's heat left him.

Awkward silence settled in.

Ash shifted uncomfortably, the noise the sheets and covers made just that much louder than normal. He felt stupid for moving now. Stupid cloth.

"…Hey Gary-" he started to say, but the other cut him off when he was tackled. Arms wove around his neck and a strong leg came down heavy on his abdomen. Ash's face became red again as he started became aware the stuff hardening on his boxers and part of his stomach, the stuff Gary just happened to be smearing into his skin.

Gary licked up the side of his neck and became friendly with his ear lobe, nibbling tenderly. Ash had the strangest notion to call out 'Pervert!' and shove him away, when he again noticed something poking him in his side. He stiffened, and became lax again when Gary continued his explorations on the juncture of his neck and shoulder. It felt good, so why complain?

When a hand reached into the line of his boxers and started to play with the coarse hairs there was when he snapped. He rolled over, taking the covers with him and rediscovered his love for imitating Metapod. Sweat poured down his face like Meteor Falls in his nervousness. Gary went quiet after screaming his protests out at him and trying to yank away Ash's only hope for sanity.

"Ashy-boy…" Gary tried to sweet talk him to the best of his abilities.

It wasn't working. Ash shook his head.

"Scared?" he taunted next as his second choice to reconnaissance.

Ash wasn't falling for it. He shook his head again with more fervor. Once was enough for one night. He had stamina, he had guts, but this was a little too much. If Gary still wanted to do more than they already had, then that proved who the crazy one in this relationship was. Besides, he was only seventeen, clearly not old enough to be doing this sort of thing, right? He still had morals.

"Ash Ketchum," Gary said more sternly to him this time. Ash heard the trepidation in that velvet voice despite the brevity, but he refused to feel sorry for Gary. "If you don't come out of there right now and…"

"… Gary, I hate you." He said with finality. "Er, I will if you do this to me," he corrected.

Ash felt a quiet thought process becoming prominent in Gary's mind. With his own finality, Gary spoke. "Ash, you're such a girl, you little pansy."

That was it, Ash gave in.

"Who are you calling a pansy? You lousy Lotad-loving freak!" he screamed as he jolted up from his previous fetal position.

Gary lifted a brow. "When have I ever loved Lotad?" he asked, genuinely confused.

But right now, his confusion was just all the more frustrating to Ash. Remember, cute wasn't a word to be used now. "You always have! Just… shut up, Gary. You're annoying." He turned away again and plomped back down on the bed, arms crossed and lips quivering. The defeat on his face was evident.

Ash didn't even jerk when a hand touched his shoulder in a comforting gesture. He was expecting it. _Screw Gary. Screw sex. I'M ASEXUAL!_

"Guy's can't be asexual, Ash." Gary informed behind him in an amused tone.

Ash faltered. "…I said that out loud?"

"Yeah, ya did." He laughed and leaned closer to whisper in Ash's earlier abused ear. "Sorry, but if we do screw, I'll be the one doing that."

Ash tried not to think of his pride. "Whatever. As long as it's not now."

Gary settled up closer to Ash and wrapped his arm around him again, making sure to press his hard-on into Ash's back. He felt the other stiffen. "But Ash… it's not sex if I don't get you naked you, so…"

Being even more careful than before, he reached down into Ash's boxers and took hold of a, surprisingly, half hard erection. Ash shuddered and did a little hip waggle, making Gary's breath hitch as his arousal was stimulated. He moved his hand a little too roughly up and down, making Ash hiss.

"Not so fast, you douche!" he grit out, grabbing Gary's wrist. Gary slowed his hand and thumbed the leaking slit, wiping away the precum that started to bead at the head while remembering to be careful.

Ash wiped the sweat off his head on the pillow settled in front of him. Gary kept up his slow and even pace. Soon, Ash felt that pressure starting to build that was becoming a little too familiar. He also felt Gary Jr. pulsing against his back, thrusting aimlessly to gain friction.

Feeling guilty, Ash turned toward Gary. Gary looked at him in disbelief with a "What the fuck?" expression. Ash shook his head and smirked, letting his hand wander down into the depths of Gary's blue jeans.

_Commando, huh?_ Ash thought as he grabbed hold of a dripping cock and pulled it out slightly to get a better grip. _Nice_, he thought again as he palmed the soft skin. Luckily, Ash didn't have to break through the same embarrassing wall that had kept him from doing this before. It was easy this time; just go with the flow and he did just as fine, if not better, than Gary did.

Extreme pleasure ripped through Ash as Gary tossed his head back at the unexpected hold on his manhood and gave his erection a squeeze along with a quick jerk. Ash tried to match Gary's quick and easy pace with his own, adding some little teases in every now and then to show that was what he liked. Thankfully, Gary caught on quick and they were soon evenly matched, sweaty, panting teens indulging in the sins of a sexual advance.

Having had to go through more than Gary, obviously, Ash came first. Gary followed soon after, throatily expressing his gratitude to Ash.

Ash withdrew his hand almost immediately after he felt the spray. Looking at his hand, covered in translucent whitish liquid, with a look of utter bewilderment and panic, not knowing what to do now, he glared at Gary. "What, what is… what is…"

"It's cum," Gary deadpanned with a blush. "It comes out when you…"

"I know that! I mean… well… You could've warned me!" Ash screamed in his face.

Gary glared right back. "It's kinda obvious what happens when you rub a guy's dick like that!"

"Still! It's not hard to say a two word sentence like 'I'm coming!'"

"That would've sounded hetero!"

"Well, you're not!"

"Well, that's kinda easy to see. I've got a handful of your man juices to prove that!"

Ash didn't have anything to say to that. Instead, he looked away.

Gary didn't, just continued to look at his own hand, covered in Ash's cum. It wasn't easy to predict what he would do next.

Ash almost fell off the bed in hysteria when he heard sucking noises less than three inches away from himself. No way was Gary licking Ash's cum off his hand. No way. Just… no.

But he was, and Ash couldn't find the will to look away. He'd never seen such a clean up before, and that said a lot, seeing as his mom was a freak when it came to cleaning. Tongue action didn't match up to this, and the hand job he just got almost didn't either. Gary sucking cum off his fingers, one by one, had to be the single sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on. Hot damn if he wouldn't pay to see it again once Gary was finished cleaning those messy fingers off.

"Uh, uh… Gary…?" Ash asked, disoriented. Instead of asking the question he had first planned, he shoved his soiled hand into Gary's face. The older teen got the hint, and, with a smirk, shoved three fingers in his mouth at once. Ash moaned and resisted jacking off to it. There was such a thing as a refractory period, after all. Who knew.

When Gary was done he put Ash's hand down, closed his eyes for a few seconds, and….

"That was great…"

Ash punched him. "Way to deadpan, moron."

Gary cradled his hurt jaw while lying on his back, satisfied smirk stretched wide across his face "…Can't wait 'till we do that again…"

Ash laid back down on his back, crossing his arms behind his head. "What makes you think there's going to be an 'again'?"

Gary waited until Ash looked at him, and with another lazy smirk, pointed at Ash's soiled boxers. "Why, that hard-on you're sporting there, Ashy-boy."

Ash, appalled at himself and Gary, covered his groin. Now was the time to call out "Pervert!" accentuated with another hard punch to the face aimed at a certain Oak. But, again, there was just no fitting in for the word 'cute'.

Delia Ketchum was doing her weekly laundry rounds. Since she was a single mother with a two vacationing boys to handle at the moment, she was more than happy to do so, since she rarely ever got to see her son due to the trials of being a Pokemon trainer. Basket tucked neatly under her arm and humming a familiar tune as she picked up a sock, she happily followed the trail of clothes leading to her son's bedroom, ignoring the fact that she picked up two pairs of socks already, all leading to the same place.

Being a mother, she didn't feel the need to knock, either.

"Ack! Mom!" Ash exclaimed as he reached frantically for the covers, covering both him and Gary in a flurry.

Delia smiled and resumed what she was doing. "Hi, honey," she said as she picked up Ash's jacket, along with one of Gary's gloves. "I'm just doing the laundry real quick."

Ash didn't know what to say. He blinked rapidly while gaping like a fish. "Y-you could knock!" he exclaimed again, clutching the covers like they were a lifeline, face cherry red.

Gary looked at Ash, then back to Ash's mom. "Um, hi Mrs. Ketchum. Thanks for letting me stay here."

She waved it off. "Don't worry about it, Gary! I know how it is; being away from the one you love is trying for a young man."

"Mo—m!" Ash whined, hiding his face underneath the covers. "I know you care, but… jeeze!"

Gary smiled and laughed at Ash. Ash kicked him under the covers. "Hey-! Ow…!"

"Serves you right…" Ash ducked under the covers again.

While Ash and Gary were having their lovers quarrel, Delia scooted closer to Gary to whisper in his ear. "You two are using protection, right…?" He blinked at her in response, not getting any time to answer.

Because, too bad for her, Ash heard. "Mom!"

Delia was a smart person, so, before the storm started, she bowed politely to Gary and closed the door, but not before saying happily, "I'll bring in some clean underwear and sheets later! Play safe, boys."

She closed the door on her two blushing boys, thinking of how cute they both were.


End file.
